wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: P.I.E.R.
"Paul Ivo Eggman Robotnik" Operation: P.I.E.R. is the thirteenth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday, January 20, 2016. Overview Eggman strikes back, the Kids Never Die are on a reckless mission of saving the legendary jedi knight, Luke Skywalker. Will the Kids Never Die rescue Luke from the new Egg Prison? Plot The Episode opens with Yuki wishing for Vicky (from Fairly Oddparents Zone) to return to her home world and return the channels back to normal and prevent her from going near Dictator Week. The heroes celebrate and surfing through the TV Universe and decides that it is time to return home. When his parents finish the broadcast, Yuki and co. appears out of the TV, hugs them and reconcile as Mr. and Mrs. Turner think that Timmy has forgiven them and their family is back together again. After this, the Kids Never Die were watching the news to find the Legendary Jedi Knight in Prison by Dr. Eggman. Cree Gekko, who remembers Luke, her brother since was born, has a plan to free him. Cree allows Numbuh Armada to suggest to let Cree use a Prison Truck to crash into the entrance to the Egg Prison while Yuki wishes for the Mecha King Ghidorah with the additional power source, Wanda (from the FOP Zone) to distract Eggman's Army from stopping the rescue plan, with Luke rescued, they would run back to the Treehouse. Mirai says that the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad would see them and the dumbest plan she ever heard. Sectors 1 and 3 proceeds to use the Prison Truck into the Egg Prison entrance, Yuki wishes for the Mecha King Ghidorah with the additional power source, Wanda (from the FOP Zone) to proceed in the rescue plan. Cosmo (from the FOP Zone) attempts to chase after Mecha King Ghidorah but Timmy (from the FOP Zone) holds him back in fear that he would get captured. Cosmo proceeds to break down in tears and chickens out of the battle. Timmy and Bippy must fight Dr. Eggman themselves, but the Food Cart Guy passes by with more muffins and distracts Bippy, leaving Timmy on his own with a devastated Cosmo. Timmy realizes that the first thing Hylians will do with their new-found power is rub it in the face of their friends, so he rushes to Kami-Kōbe High School. Two Timmy's met and Timmy from Dens revealed that the Fairy-clipse Cupcake's Purpose. Timmy arms himself with his gifts and goes battle Eggman. Dr. Eggman was too busy with everyone celebrating Eggman Day. Timmy shows up and decides to fight magic with magic, and with the help Cosmo, Timmy engages Toshiya in a magic sword fight like duel with his magic mirror and Toshiya's Mecha King Ghidorah. The mirror gets broken and Toshiya attends to stop the Kids Never Die from freeing the Jedi when Cosmo appears "massive pecs" to help defeat Toshiya and free Wanda. After the Rescue, Luke reveals that Cree Gekko was actually Luke and Leia's Elder sister hidden from Luke at birth as protection from the Emperor. Luke sees Yuki Buxaplenty of the Kids Never Die, the force sensitive boy. Yuki has visions of both a new family with the Gekko Clan Ancestors and the death of his Uncle, which made him desperate to find a way to be a Kid again. But Luke told Yuki that death was a natural part of life, and to let go of all that he was afraid to lose. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Skywalker *Cree Gekko *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Numbuh Armada *Uncle *DHFUTH *Master Bison *Acnologia the Behemoth *Cosmo- (Dens/Fairly Oddparents Zone) *Wanda- (Dens/Fairly Oddparents Zone) *Poof- (Dens/Fairly Oddparents Zone) Timmy Turner- (Dens/Fairly Oddparents Zone) *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner Debuts *Vicky- (Dens/Fairly Oddparents Zone) "First Appearance" *Darth Vader- "First Appearance (Flashback)" *Palpatine- "First Appearance (Flashback)" *Future Timmy- (Dens/Fairly Oddparents Zone) "First Appearance" Trivia *Operation: P.I.E.R. has the theme song called Cyber Chase. *Operation: P.I.E.R. is a second parody of both Channel Chasers and Abra-Catastrophe! from The Fairly Oddparents series. Gallery Operation P.I.E.R. Screenshot.png Operation P.I.E.R. Screenshot 2.png Category:Episodes